The SS Bade and its crew of two
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Beck demands to take Jade sailing. Completely pointless bade fluff... Pre TWC or after Whenever Bade gets back together.. Your pick.


**A/N: Ookay this is a oneshot that I started writing after I went sailing with my dad. I showed it to my friends on my camping trip, and they liked it and told me I should post it! They even helped with it! (and we all drew fan art inspired from it, lol) :D **

**So. to answer all the questions: 1. Nope, I dont own victorious, 2. this is 3rd person**

**Beck and Jade are TOGETHER IN THIS! :D just so you dont get confused.**

**So, here it is!**

**The S.S. Bade and It's crew of two**

"Please!" Beck begged, his voice whiny. If there's anything Jade hates more than Tori, It's whining.

Beck stared into Jade's eye pleadingly, turning on the puppy dog eyes that Jade hated, but secretly loved.

"Puppy dog eyes will not work. Sailing is for idiots and I hate it." Jade ranted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"But I rented a sailboat!" Beck protested, motioning towards the blue and green sail on the boat in front of them. "And I just graduated from sailing class!" Beck proclaimed proudly. "And I named the sailboat! It's called the S.S. Bade!"

"Why?" Jade said blankly.

"It's our names! Beck and Jade! Cat made it up!"

"Like Seddie and Creddie on the trashy web show you watch?"

"Yeah. It's called a ship!I totally ship Seddie!"

.

"You are the biggest nerd to ever disgrace this planet." Jade said.

Beck ignored Jade's comment and said, "I don't care. I'm taking you sailing."

Before Jade could protest farther, Beck pulled her down the sandy shore to his magnificent sailboat.

"I'd rather slam my head in a car door." Jade said, her voice irritated.

"Please?" Beck pleaded.

"Ugh, fine." Jade gave in reluctantly agreeing.

Beck smiled triumphantly, grabbing two neon orange life jackets that make Jade want to puke.

"I would rather drown." Jade warned, backing away. Beck rolled his eyes. He pulled the life jacket over top of Jade's shirts, tightening the straps. He put his own on to, to set a good example.

Jade pouted annoyed. "I look so stupid." She complained.

"Actually," Beck countered, glancing her up and down, "You look hot."

"You wish." Jade muttered. "Now come on, let's get this over with.

"Okay! First, step into the well." Beck instructed pushing his sailboat into the water.

"What?" Jade asked.

"The well!" Beck insisted impatiently, pointing towards the cavity in the floor of his boat.

"This?" Jade clarified, stepping where Beck was pointing.

"Yeah, now sit on the deck."

"Meaning the floor." Jade assumed, sitting down on the edge of the sailboat.

"Yep!" Beck replied.

Beck pushed the sailboat into the water, before hopping next to Jade.

"And we begin!" He shouted.

"The boring est time of my life." Jade added.

"You'll have fun." Beck promised. "No, I'm going to straighten out the sail. Lift up the dagger board." Beck commanded.

"Well, at least the name sounds promising. So tell me captain Beck, what is the dagger board?" Jade wondered.

Beck pointed to a wooden board facing downward into the boat.

"Just pull it up until I tell you to put it back. Also, with your free hand, could you grab the tiller?"

"Tiller?" Jade repeated.

"This!" Beck insisted, pointing to the wooden stick-like object jutting out from the edge of the boat. "Hold it straight." He commanded.

Jade groaned but did as she was told, holding the dagger board out of the water, and the tiller straight.

Soon Beck had managed to get them into the deeper waters, and they were cruising down the lake.

"Okay, you can drop the dagger board now!" Beck said happily.

Jade dropped the board with a thud. Beck took the tiller out of Jade's hands.

He began steering the boat deeper into the water, the sail flapping elegantly in the wind above them.

"Ready about!?" Beck asked.

Jade looked at him, shaking her head confused.

"I don't know what that means." She told him. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. "And I don't care."

"But it's important! It means that I need to bring the sail over to the other side, so you have to duck!" He explained.

"I hate ducks." Jade stated, ducking down, so Beck could move the sail.

"Hard Alee! Watch out for the boom!" Beck cautioned, pulling the sail across the boat.

"What the hell is a boo- ow!" Jade yelled, sitting up a bit, her head hitting the boom(The bar under the sail).

Beck quickly brought the sail over the other side. "I told you to stay down!" He scolded, then looked more serious. "Are you okay?' He asked, studying her injury, which wasn't bad at all.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jaded answered, crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Beck asked.

"No." Jade said. The kissing of injuries has always seemed way too cliché for her taste.

Beck ignores her, and kisses her soft hair on the top of her head, before returning to the task at hand.

"Alright, so I was thinking we head across the lake, then head back," Beck explained.

Jade shrugged indifferently. "As long as you don't get us lost. Being stuck in the stupid sailboat for any long then necessary would be torture."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Ready about!" He said in his sailing voice.

"Ahoy matey." Jade replied in the most un-enthusiastic voice's ever. She ducked down.

"Hard Alee!" Beck exclaimed, as the sail moved to the other said of the boat.

"Beck, I think you're turning us in a circle." Jade complained.

"I am not!" Beck protested, but much to his dismay, the boat begin to turnaround, and go sideways.

"Let me do it!" Jade demanded.

"Jade you don't know how to sail!" Beck protested

"And you do?!" Jade countered.

"Yeah...Well, enough to pass sailing class." Beck said.

"Who was the teacher? Sikowitz?" Jade wondered, trying to think of the most incompetent sailing teacher she could think of.

"No.. But that would have been an interesting sailing class." Beck replied. "He'd probably do a method acting challenge were we all have to jump out of the boat an die."

"That would be awesome..." Jade said in awe.

"Says the girl who cried during Titanic!" Beck teased.

"Never speak of it! And in my defense I laughed at almost everything.. I mean it _was _fairly hilarious! But Just some parts of it were kind of sad I guess..." Jade defended.

After fiddling with the tiller a bit, Beck finally managed to get them to go straight.

Jade sat on the deck of the boat next to Beck, with wind in her hair. Maybe Beck was right. Sailing was kind of cool... In a relaxing sort of way.

Then, an irrational fear crept up on Jade.

"There aren't sharks in these waters are their?" Jade wondered.

"Jade this is a fresh water lake," Beck reminded her. "Sharks live in the ocean."

Jade wrinkled her nose. The ocean truly disgusted her. Who wants to swim in something with fish pee and toxic waste?

"I think we should turn around now Jade." Beck decided, looking at the distance between them and shore.

"Alright Caption Beck," Jade said sarcastically. "How do we do that!?"

"We have to jibe the boat, since we're going to be going down wind." Beck explained.

"English," Jade demanded.

"You sit and be quiet while I fiddle with the sail." Beck put simply.

Beck began to turn them around, but Jade protested. "Wait let me do it!" She suggested, grabbing the tiller.

"No! You're gonna tip us!" Beck warned, grabbing it back.

"Oh, so you don't trust me!?" Jade said, offended.

"I never said that!"

"Than let me steer!"

"No!"

Then both reached for the boom angrily.

Suddenly, both Beck and Jade felt themselves being emerged on icy cold water.

Jade shivered involuntarily, thanking Beck in her head for making her wear this ugly life jacket.

"I told you so." Beck gloated. But his smug face melted, when he saw drenched Jade shivering in the water.

Still holding onto the boat, Beck swam over to Jade, hugging her.

Beck kissed her lips passionately, as they floated in the middle of the lake, water soaking their clothes.

She ran her fingers through his hair and snuggled against him to keep warm in the cold water.

Jade didn't want to break the kiss, she new she would eventually, but the moment was so perfect. It was just them. They didn't have to worry about how they would un-flip the S.S. Bade. They didn't have to worry about the strange looks they'd get when they got back to show from the sail, drenched from head to toe. It was just the two of them together.

Finally, they pulled away.

"You know, most couples would stay on the boat to start kissing." Beck remarked.

"And we aren't most couples," Jade responded, because the answer was that simple.

Beck smiled, nodding in agreement.

Jade smiled. "I guess sailing isn't too bad," She decided.

"I'm just glad I made you wear a life jacket." Beck replied, grinning.

And before they have to figure out how to self rescue there stupid boat, they kiss one more time.

This one is shorter and sweeter.

And perfect.


End file.
